criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rani Goshwalla
Rani Goshwalla '(Hin: 'रानी गोश्वल्ल) was murdered in the campus of her college in Murder on Campus (Case #32). Profile Rani was a first-year student at the Grimsborough University and a member of the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority, whose president was Madison Springer. Rani was the younger sister of Misha Goshwalla, who was also a student at the Grimsborough University and a suspended member of the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority. Murder Details Rani was found dead in her college grounds. She was tied up with her own bikini next to ant hill with writings and marks all over her body. After autopsying the Rani's body, Nathan told the team that he had analyzed the writings on the victim's body and that it was nothing but just harmless messages. He also said that the victim was forced to drink huge amount of alcohol, but she hadn't died from poisoning. Actually, she had died because of the ants that were next to her. When Rani fell unconsious, the ants crawled into her ears, mouth and nose until she had died of asphyxiation. Therefore, the murder weapon was the ants. Killer and Motives The killer was Rani's elder sister, Misha Goshwalla. Misha hated Rani and was jealous of her. She thought that her younger sister was better, prettier, and more popular than her. One day, Misha decided to tell her sister how she really felt while they were in the campus. Just when Misha went to Rani, she saw her younger sister wearing a bikini with writings all over her body. This made Misha want to humiliate the victim in front of the whole college. She made Rani drink alcohol after alcohol until the victim finally passed out. Then, Misha tied her up and left for the whole college to see, but what she didn't realize was that there was an ant hill right next to her unconsious sister, causing her to die of asphyxiation after the ants crawled into her ears, nose, and mouth. Trivia *Rani's death at the hands of her sister is the fourth instance where a relative kills one of their own for personal gain. There has been 5 other instances where a relative kills one of their own as follows: #Mikhail Levin killed his father, Anton Levin in A Russian Case (Case #5). #Scott Greene killed his stepmother, Aileen Greene in Family Blood (Case #15). #Gloria Fernandez killed her husband, Hector Fernandez in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28). #Peggy Buxton killed her son, Hank Buxton in The Scent of Death (Case #44). #Susan Huckabee killed her brother, Stuart Huckabee in A Brave New World (Case #52). *The name Rani, is an Indian name, which means 'Queen' in Hindi Language. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) Rani's Body.png|Rani's body. Rani and Misha2.png|Rani and Misha in front of the Taj Mahal. Recovered Note.png|The threat note that Josh Anderson wrote to Rani. 32 mishajail.png|Misha Goshwalla, Rani's killer. 41 tessjail.png|Tess Goodwin, Rani's Rorschach Reaper. Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters